


Everything Changes

by ICarryYourHeart



Category: The Brave (TV 2017)
Genre: Baby, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 09:49:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14639319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICarryYourHeart/pseuds/ICarryYourHeart
Summary: Jaz isn’t sure how to form the words. The idea of it hasn’t fully settled in her mind yet, and there’s still that nervous energy thrumming through her.“I’m baby, I mean, I’m pregnant,” she says, her nervous laugh a little too loud in the silence.There’s a crash as Adam drops the grocery bag balanced on his hip. He has a slightly stunned expression on his face as he mouths words she cannot hear.





	Everything Changes

**Author's Note:**

> A great big thank you as always to the wonderful fab 5 Chibisere, Kyrie Anne, and Logictron , and to UnderCoverWaterMoon for Beta-ing for me! I needed a little something sweet in light of recent sad news, so here you are. :D

Jaz stares at the two pink lines as the world tilts on its axis. At least ten other pregnancy tests are scattered around her on the floor. There are blue crosses, a digital screen that clearly says “pregnant”, and one that has a picture of a duck. 

She’s still unsure what that’s supposed to mean. 

Jaz looks down at her stomach and places her hand under her belly button. She’s not sure exactly what she’s expecting, maybe to feel some sort of growing life, but it’s just the press of skin against her palm. Jaz gives a shaky little laugh. There’s a bubble of emotion caught somewhere in her chest, and she thinks immediately of calling Adam, but her hand stills on the call button. She wants to see his face when he gets the news. 

The wait is agonizing. Jaz busies herself trying to cook something, which she gives up on halfway through when nerves make her clumsy, and she drops an entire container of dill into a simmering pot. She turns on the tv, then immediately hits the off button, because there’s a commercial for diapers on, and the idea of figuring out all of that just terrifies her.The skill seems too daunting to learn now. 

Jaz is sitting on the dining table when Adam gets home. He flashes her an easy grin as he enters, amused by her choice of seating, and then slows, looking carefully back up at her. 

“Hey, what’s going on?” 

Jaz isn’t sure how to form the words. The idea of it hasn’t fully settled in her mind yet, and there’s still that nervous energy thrumming through her. 

“I’m baby, I mean, I’m pregnant,” she says, her nervous laugh a little too loud in the silence. 

There’s a crash as Adam drops the grocery bag balanced on his hip. He has a slightly stunned expression on his face as he mouths words she cannot hear. 

Jaz is smiling suddenly, because that bubble of emotion trapped in her chest has flown free now that he’s with her, and it’s a deeper joy than she thought possible to feel. 

She gives a little yelp as he scoops her off the table and lifts her into the air, whooping loudly, and laughs when he pales and carries her gingerly to the couch, setting her down as if she’s made of glass. 

“You’re, -” he looks down at her belly and hovers, a hesitant hand over it, before kissing her fiercely and then pulling away again. 

“You’re pregnant,” he says reverently, shaking his head and staring at the spot on her stomach once more. “How?” 

The expression on his face is so endearingly sweet she almost doesn’t have the heart to mock him. Almost.

“Well dear, when a man and a woman love each other very much...” she trails off, waiting for him to catch on, but it’s as if he hasn’t heard her, he’s still looking around with that slightly wild expression.

Jaz is biting the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing at him. She’d been in his shoes mere hours before, and she feels a rush of affection at his bewildered face.

“Adam,” she says gently, jerking him out of that mental space he tends to back into when he collects his thoughts. 

“Baby?” he says, as if the word is foreign to him, and Jaz can’t help the laugh that escapes. 

The foggy expression clears from his face, and the smile he aims at her is so full of joy she feels herself tearing up. 

“You’re going to be a mom,” he says softly, pressing a kiss to her fingertips before he sits up, his face sobering. “I’m going to be a dad.” 

There’s that moment when the demons of their past seem to surface. She sees the shadow of what has haunted him in his eyes, but it fades as he looks at her with a certainty that washes away her own hidden fears. 

“We’re having a baby,” he says, and his voice is warm and steady. Peace settles over her like a soft weight as she nods. 

“We’re having a baby,” she repeats. 

This is the man she fell in love with, the one who calms her when she falters. His eyes are a little watery now, and she feels her chest constrict with emotion. 

“We have to build a crib,” he says suddenly, sitting back and staring at the ceiling. 

The snicker is loud enough for him to hear, and he looks back at her in confusion. 

“Or we could buy one,” she says soberly. “I think they sell them in baby stores.”

Realization dawns, and he gives a self depreciating chuckle. 

“You’ve always made me lose my mind a little,” he says affectionately, and he scoops her into his lap. 

She leans her head against his shoulder and his lips press to her brow. A hand comes to rest on her stomach and she covers it with her own. There will always be that small part of her that’s surprised she’s allowed to have this happiness. It’s those times when Jaz presses her hand over Adam’s heart, and uses the steady rhythm to remind herself that they deserve happiness and each other. 

There’s a small flutter in her belly and her heart sighs in bliss. It’s probably nothing more than nerves, she can’t imagine being able to feel something that small yet, but the sudden fierce love she feels for that delicate life overwhelms her. 

“Is it possible to love someone I haven’t met yet?” Adam whispers against her hair, and Jaz gives a watery smile. He’s always been able to voice the emotion she can’t.

“I think we both know anything’s possible at this point.”


End file.
